Rose's Criminal
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: When Beacon Academy's annual school dance comes up a certain dark-green eyed, bright, long, orange haired criminal is stuck attending. What happens when he dances with a dark red head girl with silver eyes? Well she know it's him or will she be fouled? Will that dance led to something more?
1. The Dance

He couldn't believe it. She had made him go to a dance in a suite. Cinder Fall had made him, Roman Torchwick go to Beacon Academic's dance so she could get the information they needed to go to the next step. Maybe he would find **_them_**. He had had that damn mark the same color for nine years! Nine! The only reason he didn't complain was because this was his last hope of finding **_them_**. "Um... Excuse me?" He heard a small voice say to his left. He looked and saw a girl about sixteen warring a dark red dress down to her knees and a black ribbon along her waste and shoulders up her neke. She also wore a dark red mask, almost black. Her hair was down about to her mid chest. It was black with red tips. The dance was a Masked Ball. _'Oh, great! Red has found me! Just perfect!'_ He thought. "Yes. Can I help you?" He asked. "Um... Well my sister, the blond Mary a bet with me and I lost." She started looking at the ground. "If I lost then she got to pick who I'd dance with and... Well she knows I can't dance, but she chose you." She finished her sentence softly. "Oh, well that... OK." He said simplely. He might as well give it a shout. No one else really asked him. As the moved to the dance floor he took her left hand and put it on his right shoulder and her right hand in his left wall his right hand went around her waste. The music started and he led. "How old are you?" She asked. "25. And you silver?" Asked and she blushed at the name. "I turn 16 at midnight." She replied. _'I just have to_ _dance with you for three more hour Red. Should be ease, right? Damn it!'_ Roman thought.

(Time Sceep 2 hours and 55 minutes)

"So, have a name ginger?" She asked Roman. "You first silver." Roman responded as they were still dancing. "Ruby. Ruby Rose." She told him. "Will Ruby it's said that when you turn 16 on the right time you gain a soulmark that will led you to your soulmate. It is said that people and Faunus started to gain these "soulmarks and soulmate's" because a long, long time ago their was a princess that had power in her eyes that even her only parents feared her. They tryed to marry her off to a prince she did not love. She love another, but her father demand she marry the Prince they choice for her. So the night before her wedding she and her love burned maching marks on their left and right arm's. The princess used her power in her eyes and put a spell over them so when the died everyone that turns 16 would have a mark on their arm that would led them to their love." He finished. As the clock stuck midnight Roman found himself doing a deep bow and Ruby curtseyed. They shook hands as the last chime stuck Ruby's arm glow and a spiral appeared around her her wrist. It was a ginger color and it had a face on it with fangs. (Romans symbol) "Happy Birthday Ruby Rose." He said with another bow and left.


	2. The Marks

As she walked up the corridor to the lift she was wondering why she had been called to her headmaster's office. As the lift's door's chimed open she saw her headmaster, Ozpin and General Ironwood of the Atlas Military were looking at the door's intently. As she walked in and she saw Qrow. "Hay kid." Qrow said as he waved. "Miss Rose please set down." Said Ozpin. She sat down in the chare in front of him. "Miss Rose do you know why we called you here?" Professor Ozpin asked. "No. No she does not Oz. That's why she looked scarred when she walked in." Qrow answered for her. They looked back at her and she noted that Ironwood and Ozpin both had sad looks in there eyes. "Professor? What's wrong?" She asked curriesly and a little scarred of his answer. "*sigh* Miss Rose have you ever heard the word "soulmate's" before?" Ozpin asked. "Yes. I got mine last night at midnight." She answered. "Miss Rose your mother had five." He continued to tell her about her mother. "Her first one was Qrow, then Raven who was mates with Taiyang at the time. Then...au, James." Ozpin said softly. Ruby looked at Ironwood and it cleked in her head. Ironwood and her headmaster were mate's and they were her father's. "So, you and professor Ozpin are m... My d... Dad's?" She couldn't even finish her sentence with out stammering. Ozpin and Ironwood went pink and then nodded in unuseen. They were all quite for a few more seconds. Ruby put her hand out to them and with a big smile said "Hi. I'm Ruby Rose. Your daughter." She smiled happily as they hugged her. The Qrow spoke. "Kid. Your full and real name is Rudy Rose Ironwood." She just smiled.

(Somewhere else.)

As he steered awake he frowned. _'Another morning with_ _ **her.**_ _'_ He thought. He got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. As he passed in front of his mirror and stopped. He turned slowly and looked. His soulmark had color. It was a rose red. It started at his right wrist and went up his arm to his back. It looked like a tattoo, but you could still see part of his skeen. He brought his arm up slowly and turned his wrist so that the palm of his hand was facing him. He looked at his wrist and his eyes went wide the mark on his arm was a rose that looked to be on fire. (Ruby's semble) He had a soulmate. But who? His one clue was the semble, that was no help at all. He had to get to work or Cinder would kill him. Latterly. He got dressed. Grabbed his cane and his bollerhat. As he fleped his hat on his head he smiled as he thought, _'Roman Torchwick you sir, have a soulmate.'_ He laughed to himself and with a smile he walked into the old wearhouse and went to work to find somethings to stell.


End file.
